Un Hombre Lobo en South Park
by Fire Leon
Summary: Cuando Stan despierta en medio del bosque, cosas extrañas comienzan a pasar. Entra y lee para averiguar X-Por bella-romeo-X Si Stan es su personaje favorito, no pueden perderse este fic :D.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Les traigo este FF escrito por la usuaria **bella-romeo**. Probablemente algun s ya lo habrán leído en ingles pero aquí se los traigo en español.

Personalmente esta historia me encanto y se que a ustedes también les gustara.

**N/A: Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo la traducí a español y los personajes de South Park tampoco. Son de Trey & Matt y bla bla bla... :D**

* * *

Un Hombre Lobo en South Park

Stan despertó con un dolor ardiente en su hombro izquierdo y a través de su pecho. Le dolía el cuerpo. Se estremeció, ¿dónde estoy? Pensó; su espalda estaba fría. Miró a su alrededor, no había la suficiente luz como para ver, podía distinguir la forma de los árboles?, estoy en el bosque? pensó Stan por qué estoy en el bosque tan temprano en la mañana. Se sentó y lanzó un grito de dolor, su mano temblorosa tocó hombro ardiente y gritó otra vez, cuando retiro su mano, sangre rojiza la cubría. Stan trago saliva, estaba sangrando y mirando a su lado podía decir que había perdido mucha sangre.

Se levanto y se tambaleó por levantarse muy rápido. Tenía las piernas entumecidas, pero tropezó hacia delante, demasiado miedo y frío para permanecer en ese lugar. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró el sendero, ¿por qué estaba tan lejos de la ruta? Estaba desorientado y no sabía qué camino tomar hasta que finalmente hizo una decisión, por favor, deja que sea la ruta correcta pensó.

Se sentía tan cansado, le dolía el cuerpo y se gritó a si mismo que se detuviera y se acostara, sonaba muy tentador pero sabía que todavía tenía que seguir o de otra forma moriría. Eso lo sabía y él no quería morir solo en un bosque. Tenía toda una vida por delante de él, sólo tenía diecisiete años.

El amargo viento de Colorado soplaba sobre él y se sentía como si lo estuviera cortando con cuchillas de hielo, se tambaleó, pero siguió y comenzó a correr. Llegó al límite del bosque y trató de recuperar el aliento. Miró el pequeño pueblo de montaña que había debajo de él, corrió a su casa pensando que estaría a salvo allí. El dolor era insoportable y sus extremidades se estaban debilitando.

Pero todavía corría. Inconscientemente él sabía que tenía que salir pero no sabía por qué, y no quería averiguarlo tampoco, lo que lo hubiese conocido antes ya tenía un pedazo de él. La sangre emanaba de su hombro y vio su camisa teñida de rojo. Corrió por calles familiares, que estaban todas vacías ya que era muy temprano en la mañana. No había un alma afuera; nadie podía ayudarlo.

Luego Stan vio una casa muy familiar y se arrastró allí. Se apoyó contra el costado de la casa mientras su puño golpeó la puerta, oyó movimiento y trató de levantarse. Una mujer gorda lo miró claramente irritada por haber sido despertada tan temprano en la mañana, ya que todavía llevaba puesto su pijama y su cabello rojo estaba desacomodado "¿qué?" -gritó ella. Stan cayó hacia adelante a través de la puerta, él la escucho gritar. "Ayuda", murmuró él antes de que todo se volviera negro...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el segundo capitulo, como siempre todo el merito a bella-romeo.**

**Espero que les guste...**

* * *

Un Hombre Lobo en South Park

Capitulo II

Los ojos de Stan se abrieron, pero el brillo lo abrumó, todo era tan blanco. Estoy muerto, pensó. Pero entonces sus oídos empezaron a recoger sonidos. Murmullos y un "bip" continuo, que sonaba como un monitor de ritmo cardíaco. Espera, usualmente los encuentras en un hospital. Luego todo concordó en que él estaba vivo. Sheila debió haber llamado a una ambulancia cuando el colapso afuera de la casa de su mejor amigo.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Podía escuchar llantos y conversaciones. Todo el mundo parecía borroso, pero luego todo se aclaró. "Está despierto", una voz gritó, miró en la dirección del ruido de un médico de pelo castaño mirándolo sorprendido. Sintió su mano derecha presionada y vio a su madre con lágrimas en los ojos mirándolo. Su padre, detrás de ella, lanzó un suspiro de alivio. A su izquierda estaba sentado su mejor amigo, Kyle, que lo miró a los ojos, "amigo, estás bien" sollozó

"¿Has estado llorando?" pregunto Stan cuando vio asentir Kyle se echó a reír "que rarito" Kyle logró reír "parece que has vuelto a la normalidad" Stan miro abajo al final de la cama y vio un cabello negro sedoso sobre la cama "¿Wendy?", se preguntó. La figura se sentó revelando a Wendy con ojos rojos por estar llorando y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas pálidas. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que llorarías", se rió, le dio una tímida sonrisa. "Bueno, hemos estado haciendo eso durante los últimos cuatro días", dijo Kyle.

Stan se detuvo y se miró, y vio una aguja con suero en su mano derecha y tenía un tubo de oxígeno en la nariz. Su ropa destrozada y ensangrentada había sido remplazada por batas de hospital. Debajo sintió vendajes sobre su hombro y en el pecho, junto con el monitor cardiaco. "Cuatro días" balbuceo Stan. El médico dio un paso adelante "sí, me temo que cuando viniste a nosotros, no estaban en buen estado, habías perdido mucha sangre y por estar en el bosque en la noche obtuviste hipotermia, cuando te desmayaste, tu cuerpo empezó a fallar, dejándote inconsciente. Te trajimos a sala de emergencias y tuviste una transfusión de sangre y te suturamos. Te hemos mantenido inconsciente porque tu cuerpo se recupera más rápidamente cuando está en reposo" Stan asintió; estaba confundido durante todo ese discurso, pero lo único que sabía era que ahora estaba despierto.

"Gracias doctor", dijo Randy "ven Sharon vamos a tomar un café y averiguar cuándo podemos llevar a Stan a casa" su mamá se levantó y siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso!" Kyle grito, "Pensé que te habías marchado" Stan miró a la cara del pelirrojo y viéndolo con aflicción "bueno, todo está bien ahora amigo, no te preocupes", dijo confortándolo. Kyle respiró profundamente "Yo, tengo que ir al baño", dijo él rápidamente y salió. Stan pudo haber jurado que vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Wendy se puso de pie y se sentó en la silla de Kyle. "Parece que todos están más molestos desde que me desperté" dijo Stan con una media sonrisa. Wendy le devolvió la mirada, estaba casi hipnotizado mirando ese gris maravilloso. "Bueno, nos asustaste", respondió. Stan miró a su hermosa amiga, desde el cuarto grado se habían convertido en buenos amigos y lo han sido desde entonces. Pero Stan siempre le gusto más que a una amiga, pero nunca dijo nada.

Ella puso sus manos sobre la cama, pero accidentalmente tocó su mano, él rápidamente trató de mover la suya, pero ella la mantuvo en su lugar. "Emm Wendy tienes mi mano" él tragó, podía sentir su cara sonrojándose. "No me importa, estuve a punto de perder a uno de mis amigos más cercanos", susurró ella y otra lágrima cayo por su mejilla. Stan se recostó y usó su otra mano y la removió, cuidando de que no se callera la aguja del suero.

"No me iré a ninguna parte", dijo él, ella lo miró, su mano todavía estaba en su rostro, pero en lugar de alejarse, él la acercó más. Ella cerró los ojos "por favor no", susurró. Si él hubiera tenido más energía, la hubiera abrazado y besado, pero lamentablemente no. En su lugar, el cerró sus ojos mientras ella colocó su mano libre sobre sus dedos suavemente cuidando de no tocar la aguja del suero.

Se quedaron así hasta que oyeron pasos y se separaron. Wendy se recostó hacia atrás y suspiró "Stan yo..." pero fue interrumpida por el padre del chico, quien asomó su cabeza por la puerta. "Oye Wendy quieres una bebida, no has dejado esta sala desde que Stan ha estado aquí." Wendy miró hacia arriba.

"No, gracias Sr. Marsh, estoy bien", ella cortésmente respondió

"Anda Wendy estoy bien, además, no puedo ir a ninguna parte" Stan ligeramente rió. Ella asintió y se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta "adiós Stan", dijo ella dulcemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Toma un descanso hijo, podemos llevarte a casa mañana por la mañana, las horas de visita se terminaron" dijo Randy. Stan asintió "ok papá adiós" y se fue. Stan suspiró y cerró los ojos, aunque estuviese inconsciente por cuatro días técnicamente nunca llegó a dormir hasta que se desmayo; y por eso lo planeaba hacer ahora.

Me pregunto qué quiso decir Wendy, pensó. Sonrió ligeramente, ¿por qué tenía ese efecto en él?, pero entonces otro pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, él aun no sabía lo que le había sucedido como para tenerlo en esta situación, por lo que trató de recordar lo que sucedió en esa noche memorable hace cuatro días...


	3. Chapter 3

Los dejo con el 3 capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo lo hice ;D.

Los invito a que lean el FF original (o sea en ingles) que se llama "An American werewolf in South Park" y le dejen un review a bella-romeo ya que de verdad se lo merece.

* * *

Un Hombre Lobo en South Park

Capitulo 3

_...Él estaba trotando por el sendero del bosque, ejercitándose, así podría estar en forma para el entrenamiento de fútbol americano que tendría después del fin de semana. Una rama se rompió y él giró la cabeza, pero no había nada allí, encogiéndose de hombros Stan continuó trotando. Adentrándose en el bosque, oyó más ramas romperse, aumentó su ritmo. CRASH! Un árbol cayó delante de él, el ruido estalló en el bosque, los pájaros chillaron y se fueron volando, tejones corrieron y un ciervos salto el árbol y corrió lejos en la distancia. Stan había visto suficiente advertencia y apresuro su paso y corrió..._

"Augh!" Stan gritó, ¿qué demonios? , dijo en voz alta, sintió frío, estaba soñando? Miró hacia abajo y vio que aún tenía la ropa de hospital y podía oír un "beep" rápido en representación de su ritmo cardiaco, así que esto es real, pensó. ¿Qué hay de la otra parte, fue eso un sueño? Pero se sentía extrañamente familiar. Recuerdos del pasado, pensó, él se molestó consigo mismo, bien hecho Stan, te despertaste justo antes de averiguar que sucedió! Él respiró hondo varias veces y esperó hasta calmarse y el "beep" fue descendiendo lentamente y se sintió mejor.

"¿Estás bien?" una voz femenina dijo, Stan saltó, pero luego vio una enfermera joven entrando.

"Sí, sólo soñando", respondió. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

"¿Quieres que espere contigo?" preguntó, y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que tragara saliva, ella era muy bonita, pero no era Wendy. "Estoy bien", respondió

"Oh, está bien", dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz y luego volvió a salir. Eso fue raro, pensó Stan. Bajó la vista hacia el pequeño reloj digital al lado de su cama, 3:35. Stan se quejo, tenía que quedarse ahí hasta la 1:00. Se recostó y cerró los ojos...

...Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y miró de nuevo el reloj 11:03, ah mucho mejor, pensó, tan sólo dos horas más. Se sentó y se estiro. La luz inundó la habitación. La enfermera entró de nuevo, con un plato de comida. "¿Estás despierto otra vez, bueno, listo para el desayuno?", le preguntó. Su estómago gruñó y se puso rojo, ella rió "Tomaré eso como un sí" caminó y lo colocó la bandeja sobre su regazo. Vaya, tocino, huevos y tostadas. "Gracias", dijo y comenzó a devorar como si nunca hubiera visto comida en su vida, pero bueno, habían pasado cinco días desde que había comido. Ella le sonrió cálidamente. "Entonces, ¿qué te pasó?" él dejó de comer

"Bueno, no lo sé. Me desperté en un bosque sin una gran parte de mi hombro y cortes a lo largo de mi pecho, corrí a la casa de mi mejor amigo, colapsé y cuatro días más tarde me desperté", dijo y continuó comiendo. "Aww, espero que no arruine ese buen cuerpo que tienes, de nuevo a las chicas les gusta las heridas de guerra" Stan se atragantó con la comida. Ok, qué demonios?. Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kyle y Wendy entraron. Él no podía estar más feliz de verlos.

"Hola chicos" Stan dijo alegremente. Ambos le sonrieron. La enfermera los miro, vio Wendy y salió, justificando que la necesitaban en otra parte. "Uf", dijo Stan , "gracias a Dios que ustedes llegaron"

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Kyle, sentándose a su lado izquierdo, Wendy a su derecha.

"Porque esa enfermera me asusto, me desperté esta mañana y me dijo que iba a hacerme compañía, y luego dijo que a las chicas les gustaban las heridas de guerra!" Stan dijo. Kyle se echó a reír, pero Wendy permaneció en silencio, "así que me voy a casa en unas horas", continuó

"Eso es bueno, puedes mostrarle a las chicas tus heridas de guerra", dijo Wendy sarcásticamente. Kyle se echó a reír de nuevo

"Sí, luego me dices como te fue con eso"

"Lo haré", respondió Stan. Hubo una pausa, "así que, por la manera en que vinieron, ustedes sabían que me iría a casa"

"Sí, pero Wendy y yo teníamos un periodo libre así que pensamos en venir a visitarte", respondió Kyle. "Aw, me encantó" Stan bromeó. Kyle rodó los ojos. Stan terminó su comida y sonreía, era justo lo que necesitaba.

El médico que había visto ayer entro "hola Stanley, sólo vengo a revisar las suturas, tomara un minuto" se acerco y desató la bata por detrás de su cuello y la levantó. Kyle miró hacia otro lado diciendo algo acerca de no ser gay. Wendy se dio la vuelta también. "Muy bien, ahora vamos a quitar las vendas, espera, que dem…?" el médico miró la herida con sorpresa. Kyle se dio la vuelta, cuando lo hizo, se sorprendió. "¿Qué?" Stan preguntó un poco preocupado. Wendy se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca. Stan miró hacia abajo y espero lo peor, pero entonces vio... nada. La herida en el hombro se había curado completamente, junto con la marca en el pecho. "Bueno, eso no es normal", dijo el doctor. "Llamare a tus padres", dijo Kyle y salió.

"Los otros tienen que ver esto", dijo el doctor y salió también. ¡Maldita sea! Ahora habría un montón de gente mirándome boquiabiertos!, pensó Stan. Wendy seguía mirándolo, pero cuando se encontró con la mirada de él, ella la apartó, sonrojándose ligeramente. Stan se echó a reír, ¿por qué estaba avergonzada? "Bueno, parece que no tengo ninguna herida que mostrar", se rió haciendo que Wendy lo mirara

"¿No es decepcionante?", dijo ella "las chicas van a estar molestas"

"Wen ¿por qué estás tan enojado?", le preguntó "y no lo niegues, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cuando estas enojada"

"Nada", dijo ella rápidamente "Sólo tengo que completar un ensayo Inglés"

"También eres una mala mentirosa", afirmó él, Wendy suspiró derrotada

"No es por ti, es sólo por esa enfermera", dijo " ella actuó inapropiadamente, has estado inconsciente durante cuatro días y ella está tratando de llegar a ti!" Oh, Dios mío, Wendy estaba celosa?, pensó él, ¿Por qué iba a estar celosa?. "Bueno, yo no estaba interesado de todos modos", afirmó con sinceridad. Kyle entró "tus padres estarán aquí en pocos minutos y por el amor de Dios, cúbrete!" exclamo. Stan movió el plato vacío sobre la mesa y movió el mantel sobre él. "¿Mejor?" preguntó

"Mucho mejor", respondió Kyle

Unos minutos después, sus padres entraron, seguidos por un numeroso grupo de médicos y algunas enfermeras, incluyendo la que había visto temprano. "¿Qué le pasa a mi hijo?" Sharon pregunto

"Nada", respondió el médico "mire" removió el mantel y revelo su cuerpo curado. "Ohh", dijeron unos cuantos médicos en unísono e incluso uno tomó una foto. Todos empezamos a charlar entre ellos. Stan se sentía muy incómodo por el gran grupo de personas que lo miraban sin camisa. "¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" dijo Randy, señalándolo.

"Bueno, con cortes tan profundos, debería estar curándose aun y estábamos considerando en hacer un injerto de piel, pero ha sanado por completo, lo cual es extraño, ya que ha sido en menos de una semana. Eso es cinco veces más rápido de lo normal y no hay ninguna cicatriz visible "el médico respondió

"Bueno, no es eso mejor?" dijo Wendy "que este mejor y que no necesite ningún otro tratamiento"

"Si, pero…"

"Pero es bueno, así que puedo ir a casa", interrumpió Stan "ya que mis padres están aquí?"

"Bueno, sí, pero nos gustaría que te quedaras para algunas pruebas", dijo el doctor

"Así que estaban dejando que se fuera antes de que se recuperara y ahora que lo hizo quieren que se quede?" Kyle preguntó

"¿Qué clase de pruebas?", agrego Stan

"No mucho, sólo unas pruebas de sangre, análisis y observación física", respondió el médico

"Oh, eso es todo", Stan dijo sarcásticamente, "no gracias, no quiero pasar más tiempo aquí" se levanto y saltó de la cama, removiendo los monitores de su pecho. Algunas personas se asustaron cuando se tambaleó un poco, pero Wendy lo ayudo como soporte. Rápidamente se puso de pie "trajeron algo de ropa?" Stan le preguntó a su mamá y le entregó una bolsa. "¿Podrían salir un momento?, me gustaría cambiarme" todos salieron por la puerta dejándolo solo. Vacio el contenido de la bolsa en la cama y se comenzó a cambiar. Cambio la ropa de hospital por su ropa de siempre. Pantalones vaqueros azules, camisa blanca de manga corta, calcetines, zapatillas, su chaqueta de imitación de cuero café y su gorro azul y rojo favorito.

Stan salió de la habitación y vio que la multitud de doctores se habían ido y sólo su familia y sus amigos habían quedado. "Listo para irte, hijo", preguntó Randy

"Definitivamente", respondió y se marcharon. Stan se sentía diferente cuando caminaba, en primer lugar, todo era más claro y sentía que tenía mucha más energía. Probablemente porque acabo de salir de la cama, pensó.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba…


	4. Chapter 4

**Los dejo con el capitulo cuatro, este es uno de mis favoritos. Me gustaría que dejaran un review para saber mas o menos cuantas personas están leyendo esto y los invito, de nuevo, a que le dejen un review en el ff original "An American werewolf in South Park".**

* * *

Un Hombre Lobo en South Park

Capitulo 4

El viaje de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo, Kyle y Wendy regresaron a la escuela, diciendo que volverían en la noche. Así que Stan estaba atrapado en el auto de sus padres semi- escuchando su conversación. Le resultaba difícil concentrarse, era siempre todo así de ruidoso? Sonaba como si sus padres estuviesen prácticamente gritando, y el auto estuviera a punto de explotar. Todo era tan brillante y claro también, es como si toda su vida hubiese estado usando lentes borrosos y ahora se los había quitado. Su sentido del olfato había mejorado también. Algunos olores se habían hecho más fuerte como el débil olor de la loción después del afeitado de su papá y el champú de su mamá. Cinco minutos antes habían pasado por KFC y el pudo oler el suculento pollo frito de Kentucky.

Esto es bastante extraño, pensó Stan, primero pude sanar rápidamente ahora todos mis sentidos se han incrementado. Parecía que su capacidad mental no había mejorado, porque aun no podía entenderlo. Apartó esos pensamientos de nuevo cuando se detuvieron enfrente de su casa. Stan saltó fuera del auto y corrió hacia la puerta; su estómago gruñó mientras esperaba a su mamá viniera y abriera la puerta. Corrió directamente a la cocina y saqueo el lugar por comida. "Alguien tiene hambre" Sharon rió

"Yo podría cocinar algo si quieres", dijo Randy, Stan volteo y miro a su padre

"No gracias papá, quiero comida ahora, no dentro de tres horas", afirmó, él nunca había olvidado cuando su padre se convirtió en el chef de la escuela y todo el mundo tenía que perderse el almuerzo sólo para conseguir algo de comida. Encontró una gran bolsa de Cheesy Poofs y triunfalmente los agarró. Volvió corriendo a la sala de estar y saltó hacia el sofá y comenzó a demoler la bolsa. Dios tenía hambre! Pronto, la bolsa estaba vacía. Su estómago se quedó en silencio, y finalmente se las arregló para llenarlo!. Se recostó en el sofá y miró al techo. ¿Fue siempre así de sucio? Podía ver cada mota de polvo en el. Se sentó de nuevo, esa cosa de supervisión lo iba a volverlo loco!

Se acercó al televisor y lo encendió junto con el XBox 360 y se sentó de nuevo con el control y comenzó a jugar. Esto debería matar un par de horas, pensó mientras comenzaba a matar a los dragones en Skyrim utilizando una serie de técnicas y continuando la historia.

En lo que vio como minutos vio que ya era de noche. Eso fue rápido pensó. Hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta, bueno, probablemente no era tan fuerte, pero sus oídos parecían amplificar todo. Se acercó y abrió la puerta, Wendy estaba afuera vistiendo jeans gris ajustados y una chaqueta púrpura. "Hey", dijo él y dio un paso a un lado para dejarla entrar. Ella sonrió y entro. Ella se quitó las botas y su abrigo revelando un abrigo celeste. "Dámelo", dijo él y tomó su abrigo y lo colgó en la barandilla de las escaleras. "Gracias", respondió ella, "Kyle dijo que no podía venir, tiene un examen de biología mañana y quería estudiar un poco más"

"Es una pena", dijo Stan, pero en secreto se sentía feliz, esto significaba que podía pasar más tiempo con Wendy. "Entonces, trajiste la película?", preguntó, ella asintió y sacó un DVD de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a él. Leyó el título, "oh, The Woman in Black, seguro que quiere verla?" Wendy observo

"No, sólo traje la caja, Dora la exploradora está adentro", ella respondió con sarcasmo.

"Enserio" él preguntó con cara de emoción, ella le dio un golpe en el hombro y él se quejo "cállate y trae las palomitas de maíz"

"Sí señora", dijo Stan y la saludo, con lo que se gano otro golpe, pero más duro, él escapó antes de que ella le pudiese hacer más daño.

Encontró las palomitas de maíz y las arrojó al microondas una vez que termino la agarró y empezó jugando papa caliente con ella porque se estaba quemando las manos "ow, caliente, caliente, ow!" maldijo en voz baja. Una vez se habían enfriado un poco corrió a la sala de estar, donde Wendy ya estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando "te tomaste tu tiempo", afirmó ella. Él sacudió la bolsa

"No muerdas la mano que te da de comer", él bromeó mientras ella mordía el aire. Los dos se rieron y él se sentó en el otro extremo. Apretó reproducir y comenzó la película. Stan pudo escuchar un ligero movimiento y vio a Wendy moviéndose cerca de él. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", él se preguntó. Ella se sonrojó, pero miró las palomitas.

"He venido a liberar la comida de ti", afirmó. Stan se torno a la defensiva. Ella suspiró "Supongo que voy a tener que hacerlo de la manera difícil" y se abalanzó sobre él tratando de agarrar la bolsa. Él se congeló por un momento pero luego se unió, él tenía la bolsa lo mas lejos como pudo de ella y la retuvo. "Stan", se quejó ella "maldita sea! Dámelo!" él se rió de sus débiles intentos. "Augh! ¿Por qué eres tan fuerte!" ella trató de empujar su brazo de ella, pero no se movió. Diablos, él era más fuerte.

Se las arregló para escabullirse de su brazo y le dio un codazo en el estómago. "¡Aw!" él la soltó y se encogió. Ella cogió la bolsa. Nunca lo lastimo, pero se quedó encogido. "Stan?", preguntó ella, su voz sonaba preocupada cuando él no respondió. Ella puso suavemente su mano libre sobre su espalda, él se estremeció ante su toque. "Stan yo..." dijo ella, pero nunca llegó a terminar porque él dio un salto y la acorralo debajo de él, ella gritó y dejó caer las palomitas. "Stanley Marsh, eres un idiota!" dijo enojada, él le sonrió mientras ella intentaba zafarse. "Esta vez no", él rió. Él la miró y sonrió, se veía tan hermosa. Ella lo miró con sus ojos grises brillantes. Al igual que la luna, de repente pensó él, misteriosos y hermosos. Su expresión de enojo se desvaneció mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Él la soltó y se acercó más, ella hizo lo mismo y cerró sus ojos...

Stan escuchó pasos y de mala gana se separaron antes de que él hubiese logrado besarla. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Randy exigió, parado en la puerta con solo sus bóxers puestos.

"¡Papá!", exclamo Stan, "cúbrete, Wendy está aquí!" su padre la vio y se deslizo detrás de la puerta.

"Lo siento y…oh, ya veo, ustedes dos estaban…"

"¡No!" dijeron los dos al unísono. "Estábamos viendo una película de terror y parte de ella me asustó, así que grite y dejó caer las palomitas de maíz", dijo Wendy. Randy miró el televisor, el suelo y, finalmente, a las miradas inocentes en sus rostros. "Está bien", dijo Randy después de ver que la historia montada en el escenario "sólo manténganse en silencio por favor, y que alguien recoja esas palomitas de maíz" y con eso se dirigió al piso de arriba. "¡Uf, bien pensado Wen", dijo y ella sonrió

"Bueno, tenía que pensar en algo" ella se arrodilló y recogió la bolsa. Stan recogió los pedazos en el suelo. Por suerte no había muchos y las tiró a la basura. Se sentaron de nuevo. "Quieres?", ella preguntó, y sacudió la bolsa, él sonrió y ella se movió a su lado. Stan rebobinó la película, ya que se había perdido los primeros diez minutos, "vamos a intentarlo de nuevo", él rió mientras empezaban a ver la película.

Diablos, esta película era rara. Había empezado volverlo loco! Pero nunca lo demostró, por supuesto. Wendy por otro lado estaba aguantando algunos gritos. Gracias a Dios que ya habían comido las palomitas de lo contrario estaría en todas partes. De todos modos se rio de ella, ella lo golpeó con el cojín que usaba para cubrirse los ojos.

En una parte, ambos saltaron y Wendy se abrazo a él y hundió la cara en su pecho. "Wen que estás haciendo?", le preguntó, sentía que comenzaba a sonrojarse. Ella no se movió, pero hablo en su pecho. "No me muevo" ella murmuro, su respiro le hizo cosquillas en el pecho. "Creo que el cojín se está poniendo celoso", declaró Stan. Ella seguía en la misma posición "no importa, estás haciendo un mejor trabajo" ella murmuro otra vez. Podía sentir y escuchar el latido acelerado de su corazón. Él contuvo la respiración cuando puso su brazo alrededor de ella, ella se estremeció al principio, pero luego se relajó, él se relajó también. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estoy haciendo un mejor trabajo?", preguntó, esta vez ella levantó su rostro y lo miró. Sus ojos lo miraban a los de él "no lo sé, me haces sentir segura" respondió ella. Él sonrió y se puso rojo, por suerte, estaba oscuro así que ella no pudo verlo. Ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a ver la película de nuevo, Stan seguía sonriendo como un loco.

Apenas se dio cuenta lo que estaba pasando, él estaba más preocupado con la cabeza de Wendy en su hombro y su mano reposando sobre la suya. Dios, ¿por qué ella tiene ese efecto en mí? Durante la hora siguiente, ellos saltaron y rieron tratando de hacerla menos atemorizante.

La película terminó, ambos se incorporaron y se estiraron. Él saco el DVD y apago todo. Puso la película en la caja y se la dio a Wendy. Ella la agarró con pereza y se levantó. "Bueno, no voy a ver eso de nuevo!" ella rió, él sonrió y asintió. "Oye, quieres que te acompañe a casa?", él preguntó. Ella asintió, "me aseguraré de que ningún fantasma trate de matarte", él rió. Ella se puso las botas y el abrigo, él se puso unas zapatillas. "Necesitas un abrigo" ella afirmó. Él negó con la cabeza

"Nah, me siento muy caliente, además, solo te estoy llevando a casa y volveré, voy a estar bien"

"Estas adentro, por supuesto que vas a estar caliente" dijo ella, él abrió la puerta y fue hacia fuera

"Vienes" pregunto él

"Dios eres tan terco!" exclamo ella y salió, hacía frío, pero él nunca lo sintió. Incluso Wendy temblaba debajo de todas sus capas. Pero esto era Colorado después de todo, uno de los lugares más fríos del planeta.

Llegaron a la casa; él se detuvo y la miró. "bueno, te veo luego, Wen", dijo "podemos vernos el fin de semana, regreso a la escuela después" ella le sonrió cálidamente y se acercó más a él "sí, me gustaría eso, adiós Stan y gracias por traerme a casa" ella lo abrazó por unos segundos antes de correr a su casa y proponerse a entrar. Se despidieron con un gesto otra vez antes de que ella entrara. Él sonrió y comenzó a caminar a casa. Ella debe sentir algo por mí! Stan pensó mientras caminaba. Todo era tan bueno, ¿qué podría arruinar este momento maravilloso?

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo viene la transformación :D


	5. Chapter 5

Siguió caminando de vuelta a casa, cuando empezó a sentirse mal. Comenzó a temblar, pero no a causa del frío. Su cuerpo se sentía diferente, como si no le perteneciera. Esto es extraño, pensó.

De repente, sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse. Los huesos de las piernas se rompieron y cayó al suelo gritando de dolor. Sanaron casi de inmediato pero se hicieron más largas y con más músculo. Sus jeans se rompieron dejando un poco de tela entre las piernas. Su espalda se doblo hacia atrás de una manera sobre natural y se quejo de nuevo. Sentía como si se estuviera haciendo más grande, sus brazos se hicieron más largos haciendo ruidos de crujidos. Su pecho se expandió rasgando su camisa en pedazos. "Augh!", gritó. ¿Qué me está pasando? Vio como sus zapatillas se rompieron cuando sus pies se hicieron demasiado grandes para ellos. Veía como sus manos se hacían más grandes para convertirse en proporción con su nuevo cuerpo. Sus uñas crecieron rápidamente y se convirtieron en garras afiladas.

Su rostro comenzó a cambiar también; empezó a sobresalir más rompiendo su mandíbula en el proceso haciéndolo incapaz de hablar. Parecía como de un perro, se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de hacerlo retroceder y detener el dolor pero terminó hiriéndose con sus garras. Aulló de dolor, literalmente aulló! Sus dientes crecieron y se afilaron. Sus colmillos crecieron y se afilaron más. Convertirse en colmillos mortales. Pelo negro corto comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y la cara. El mismo color de su pelo.

El dolor era inmenso, y luego todo se detuvo. El dolor se había ido y él cayó al suelo gimiendo. Se levantó de repente lleno de energía al igual que la adrenalina bombeada alrededor de su cuerpo. Se puso de pie de una forma robusta. Con la espalda recta echó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aqui el capitulo 6.**

**N/A: La historia no me pertenece, es de bella-romeo. Yo solo la tome y la traducí con su consentimiento.**

* * *

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó a los restos de ropa dispersados en el suelo. Fuera de la esquina de su ojo vio una luz encenderse detrás de unas cortinas; Stan no quería ser visto por lo que corrió hacia adelante, sus poderosas piernas lo llevaron más allá y más rápido que nunca antes. Se agacho un poco y uso sus patas delanteras para ayudarse a correr más rápido.

El viento soplaba a través de su pelo; cambió de dirección y corrió por una calle lateral, después de unos momentos llegó a su destino. Starks Pond. Este lugar normalmente estaba lleno de amantes y patinadores de hielo pero en este momento lo estaba desierto. Era irónico cómo un lugar que estaba lleno de felicidad y amor ahora albergaba un monstruo.

Se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras y se acercó al estanque. La luna creciente brillaba sobre el lago dándole suficiente luz para ver el nuevo Stan.

En lugar de ver a Stan Marsh mirando hacia él, un nuevo lobo híbrido y un hombre cubierto de pelo negro lo miraba. Stan Marsh ya no estaba presente; algo nuevo había tomado su lugar. La bestia salvaje dentro había sido liberada y controló el nuevo cuerpo, mientras que la parte de Stan estaba de testigo, impotente frente a la bestia, que era libre de hacer lo que quería y ahora tenía hambre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí el 7 capitulo, lamento la tardanza, estaba actualizando mi FF de south park, los invito a que lo lean :D**

**Como siempre digo (y seguiré diciendo) este fic no es mio, es de bella-romeo, yo solo lo traduzco con su consentimiento. Así que pueden ir al FF original (An American werewolf in South Park) y agradecerle por este asombroso FF.**

* * *

**Un Hombre Lobo en South Park**

**Capitulo 7**

**xxxx**

Su nariz altamente sensible recogía muchos olores; él eligió uno y se acerco. Fácil de matar, pensó, justo lo que necesitaba. Salió corriendo de Starks Pond y siguió a su nariz hacia el destino de su presa.

Se deslizó por las calles sin hacer ruido, en pocos minutos llegó a la entrada de la granja. Podía oír los ronquidos procedentes de la pequeña casa al lado de la granja. Él fácilmente podría acabarlo pero buscaba una presa más abundante. El granero estaba delante de él. Oyó un montón de latidos de corazones, todos ocultos en el granero. Se paro frente a la puerta de madera, este pedazo de madera era lo único que lo bloqueaba de la cena. Con un rápido movimiento de sus garras rompió la cadena; vio los pedazos caer al suelo. Con sus fuertes brazos empujó las puertas abiertas.

Un montón de ojos adormilados lo miraron. Jackpot, las vacas aparataron la mirada y siguieron durmiendo. Caminó hasta el centro en busca de una cena digna. Se detuvo y miró una vaca gorda. Él gruñó y se abalanzó. La vaca ni siquiera tuvo tiempo suficiente para hacer "mu", la mordió en el cuello y siguió hasta que oyó el crujido de la espina dorsal. El cuerpo se volvió flácido, ahora muerto y tirado en el suelo. Mordió un pedazo de la carne caliente y tragó. Se acercó a la panza de la vaca y lo corto, derramando el intestino hacia afuera. Los cuatro estómagos salieron. Tragó todo el hígado caliente y se comió el corazón de un bocado.

La sangre llenaba el suelo y mojaba su pelaje. Luego se trasladó a la pierna y comenzó a masticar en ella, sus dientes afilados desgarrando la carne de los huesos. Otras vacas despertaron y vieron el desastre de la matanza en el suelo y comenzaron a mugir en angustia, él gruñó a ellos, pero lo hizo peor! Se levantó gruño con más fuerza.

Hubo un rugido de la esquina, se levantó de un salto y corrió a investigar. Había una puerta que conteniendo un animal, antes de que él llegara a la puerta, voló y colgaba sobre una bisagra, un toro furioso salió corriendo y lo fulminó con la mirada. Jadeando profundamente, el vapor salió de su boca. Él le gruñó al toro y le enseñó sus dientes.

El toro lo atacó a toda velocidad. Saltó sobre el tan fácil como jugar salto de rana. Aterrizó suavemente y giró en torno arañando al toro lo que hizo que se enojara más, volvió a resoplar y volvió a atacar pero él se quedó quieto y aruño con furia al toro. Golpeo al toro varias veces y el animal gritó de dolor, pero siguió embistiendo. Salto lejos del animal pero el cuerno afilado corto su costado, haciéndole aullar. Ahora él estaba enojado.

Saltó sobre el toro y comenzó a arañarlo, mordiendo cualquier parte del toro que pudo encontrar. El toro se detuvo de golpe y empezó a saltar, tratando de quitarse esa bestia. Pero él clavó sus garras en los lados del toro para permanecer en el lugar.

Todas las vacas siguieron mugiendo en angustia al ver la carnicería en frente de ellos. Finalmente el toro se detuvo y se desplomó, agotado y jadeando pesadamente. Aprovechando la oportunidad que él agarró el cuello del toro y le cortó la garganta, mirando la vida drenada de los ojos del toro. Todo esto le dio una satisfacción enferma.

Este momento fue de corta duración cuando el granjero entró en el granero, con escopeta en mano. "Ahora que sucede con todo este alboroto?", preguntó, pero el granjero vio la respuesta en sobre el suelo. Vio a su preciado toro y vaca muertos en el suelo cubiertos en su propia sangre, con partes de sus entrañas esparcidas por el suelo. "Santo Dios" exhaló él, vio a la bestia que tenía delante y apuntó. La bestia se giro y corrió.

BANG! Entonces el ruido resonó en el granero. La bestia sintió una explosión de dolor en la espalda mientras huía de la zona. Cojeando por la pelea se dirigió al bosque. Una vez allí aruño los árboles cercanos para sacar su furia y enojo. Él aulló de nuevo antes de caer al suelo y todo se puso negro...

* * *

**Los 2 capítulos que siguen son, personalmente, mis favoritos.**


End file.
